1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device which can be operated by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices having touch panels such as smart phones and tablet PCs have been widespread. Such electronic devices are operated by the user sliding a finger on the touch panel.
Patent Document No. 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-93450) discloses a device which presents to the user a change in tactile sensation by vibrating the touch panel in accordance with the user operation on the touch panel. With the device disclosed in Patent Document No. 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-93450), when the user edits a movie with a frame-by-frame precision, a vibration is always generated when a frame switches to another, thereby notifying the user of the point of a frame switch.